Onee-chan, aishiteru
by HOLD.your.HORSES
Summary: Hirasawa Ui, a certain airhead's sister, has awakened to a state she tried to suppress the most. Along the way, her growing obsession to Yui becomes more apparent. Her solution to her problem? Eliminate all the potential threats to her sister at all costs.


**WARNING:** May contain graphic violence and inappropriate language, some OCS (minor characters and villains I would love to kill) and OOCness in certain scenarios.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own K-on!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

* * *

***Ui's P.O.V***

_What will you lose to gain something?_

I never understood those words ever since we lost our parents from an accident roughly five years ago. A stranger who I met from the general hospital asked me that question while I'm grieving over my parents' death on a sullen corner of the hallways, inviting the other entities to join me in my lament.

I didn't give her my reply not because I was daunted by the woman's presence, standing in front of me with a blank expression on her face, but because I didn't know the answer behind the query itself.

She asked again. This time, her face was on the same level as mine, giving me the opportunity to examine closely her features but what caught my attention was her eyes which reflected **nothing** not even a sight of my own body on those pupils.

"I don't' know" were the first words that came straight out of my mouth whilst staring at her lifeless orbs though I regret saying that because it sounded too rude to be an answer yet my honesty kicked in. It's like I don't want to lie to her, or rather, I was certain enough to assume that she could pierce through my soul, making my lies ineffective.

"Thank you, young lady. I'll take that as an answer", she smiled yet it felt so odd because her voice didn't match her feelings at all. It sounded empty like I'm listening to static noises from an astronaut who's on the verge of losing communication to earth - drifting infinitely to space without further reassurance that he could still return home to their beloved ones, awaiting desperately for his return.

I lowered my head to apologize for the incompetence I displayed earlier regarding the matter, ashamed that even I could not construct an answer from a simple question, "I'm sorry if I couldn't be of any help" I said.

She quickly brushed it off, shaking her head repeatedly in different directions before apologizing, "No. That was rude of me to ask a difficult question to young ones like you. I'm sorry…" she said, "but I know, time will come when you'll be able to come up with a good answer. I'll wait for it until then, young lady."

She turned around before walking away from her position. Her footsteps seemed heavy as she walked through the hallways, as if she was carrying a huge burden with her for a long time.

'She's beautiful', I thought while staring at her exquisite form in a good distance, 'I wonder what happened to her that led her to that current state?'

I stood up, dusting any remnants of dirt that clung unto my skirt before I made a decision to return to the emergency room where my parents' bodies lie. I saw a familiar figure standing near my parents' bed, it was none other than my older sister, Hirasawa Yui. She was just informed about their death not long ago and she quickly rushed to the hospital in pajamas. I expected her to burst into tears yet I found nothing but an impregnable expression that formed on her face. She mumbled something which I couldn't even second-guess.

An aura of maturity enshrouded her; she was like an entirely different person - not the usual airhead who indiscriminately smiles to the people around her when committing a clumsy mistake. Out of instinct, I ran towards her, clutching her wrinkled white shirt before bawling my eyes out.

"Onee-chan, Mom was… Dad was…" I tried to sound as coherent as I can but my voice was dampened by her shirt and by my sudden uncontrollable outburst. She lifted her arms, wrapping it around my back, trying to comfort me as much as possible though I knew deep inside that she was stifling a cry so that she could keep on an 'older sister' façade.

It was heart wrenching to see her trying her utmost best for my sake then she whispered something to my ear while stroking my hair gently, "Don't worry, Ui. Onee-chan's here. I'm always here for you", her soothing voice calmed the inner child inside of me.

I nodded in response to her caress, my face still buried on her shirt soaked in tears. I tightened my clutch before I made an unshakable resolve, 'I'm going to protect Onee-chan in our parents' place… not even the gods will lay a finger on her.'

* * *

Staring blankly at the window, I was kind of hoping that I could find any answers from the sceneries outside: from the birds soaring freely in the azure sky, form the swaying of the grass in the fields, from the sun who continue to illuminate the world and from the beautiful sakura trees whose leaves were rustling as a gentle wind blew them with utmost precaution, lulling me to sleep… yet the ambiguity of the question itself rendered my efforts useless.

I shifted my gaze back to my teacher who's still spouting things I considered irrelevant - nagging at students who are slacking in their studies. He kept on blabbering about the importance of education but my classmates were just playing deaf, treating him as nonexistent despite mounting in a platform with the sole purpose of infiltrating his students' hearts and minds.

A certain student, who's sitting two rows in front of me, was sitting casually while playing with her mechanical pencil - clicking the button repetitively until the lead came out then pushing it back to its sleeve. The rasping sound caught the teacher's attention; he stared to the girl intently before he opened his mouth.

It's still a mystery whether she aimed to provoke the poor teacher or was she just keeping herself occupied from his long, boring classic sermon. After all, she's Suzuki Jun, the class's happy-go-lucky girl who's oblivious to the gravity of her actions.

The man couldn't contain his anger anymore; he slammed his record book hard enough on the table, drawing the attention of all Class 1-2. All eyes were on the furious teacher, waiting for his next move: will he walked out from the door or will he punish the girl for her brash display of behavior? Fortunately, he called Jun-chan's attention to read the part about 'how chivalry became a code of conduct' during the medieval period.

The nagging halted, thanks to Jun-chan who brought the teacher back on track. My classmates gave her 'thumbs up', commending her for her excellent job of forcing the teacher to resume his boring discussion. She stifled a laugh while scratching the back of her head, and then she read that portion about the chivalry.

While the class was occupied to Jun-chan's ability to entertain the class by intentionally pronouncing the words incorrectly, I randomly skimmed the delicate pages of my history book to obtain any ideas with regards to the woman's question.

Unfortunately, the contents gave me little or no insight at all; some are too complex enough beyond human comprehension. A combination of rationality and emotions play a significant role in decision-making yet has proven to be lethal over years as oftentimes they clashed with each other leading to reiterating the same mistakes over and over again.

'What do the prominent figures from the past sacrificed to gain something they've desired?' I learned that some were driven to risk other people's lives to chase their dreams; some were willing to give up their emotions to fulfill one's wish; some would give up everything to seek happiness in the form of simplicity while others gave up their lives for the sake of the one's they've loved. All of them had different circumstances and reasons, yet it was obvious that they shared something in common - all had exercised their right towards volition, a basic right of being human beings.

I don't have something as grand as that; I don't want to sacrifice anything really. All I want to see is her bright smile that vanquished any traces of sadness not even I could resist. I am just the younger sister of Sakuragaoka's Light music club's lead guitarist; I am incapable of wishing for my own when what I truly desired the most is her very happiness.

I adore my sister who reached out to people's hearts through music, lifting their spirits up whenever they're feeling down even though she's the one who needs it the most. I asked her how she can keep on that kind of façade, she smiled while cuddling my face, rubbing her cheeks over mine, "Life's not that cruel as your perceive, Ui. There are so many beautiful things in the world that the human eye failed to notice."

"Like what, Onee-chan?" I asked, intrigued with her earlier statement.

"Like the beauty of having a wonderful sister like you" she replied bluntly.

A sudden rush of blood filled my bewildered face; I didn't know how to respond. My heart skipped a beat, my eyes started to become teary-eyed. I held her tightly, spilling another liter of tears in her clothes, "Arigatou, Onee-chan. I'm also fortunate to have an older sister like you."

She smiled again, patting my head like a puppy begging for her owner's affections yet Onee-chan heeded my feeble request wholeheartedly. Just like that, we clung to each other for the rest of the time, not wanting to let go one's embrace. I really love her scent; it reminded me of our deceased father who shared the same facial features and attitude as Onee-chan's. Her not-so secret weapon that captivated the hearts of many was her smile, exuding kindness, warmth and… hints of sorrow.

* * *

The bell had rung, echoing throughout the silent hallways of the school. I fixed my stuff, preparing myself to head home to prepare dinner.

Two familiar figures went into the direction of my desk; I looked up to see who's standing in front of me. One girl lowered her head, "Gomen, Ui-chan. I can't walk home with you today" she said apologetically, "that teacher called me in his office. He wanted to talk about my previous actions during our history class" she clasped her hands, "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"Ie, its fine Jun-chan, don't sweat it." I said while sporting my signature smile much to her relief.

"I'm also sorry, Ui-chan" the petite girl in twin tails said, "I can't walk home with you today too. My parents are coming over tonight; I need to run errands before they reach home."

"No… it's alright, Azusa-chan" I said while waving slightly, "I can go home by myself. Good luck to the two of you."

My friends bowed in front of me before they left the classroom. I picked up my bag and walked casually to the hallways. I lowered my head to avoid any eye contact from other students who share the same route as mine. I could see my own reflection on the polished wood tiles, showing my dark brown hair parted in the middle, revealing my round chocolate eyes, 'I think I need to cut my hair' twirling my side bangs beneath my left ear, "it's too long already."

Still continuing my pace, I reached the gates unconsciously. Maybe I was too immersed with my thoughts to the point that I was walking out of instinct. I snapped out from my contemplation when I spotted my sister talking to a stranger under the sakura tree.

The man's not bad looking; he's sporting a grin that could entice all the girls who stole a glimpse from him. His black hair was parted sideways, giving him a decent gentleman look. All the girls were talking about him as they passed by, the man winked at them followed by a warm smile much to their delight. He stood there, mumbling something to my sister, and then a few seconds later, she nodded in agreement.

In my point of view, that was a **public confession** but I don't want to jump to conclusions regarding that matter. After all, he might be an agent sent by the recording industry to scout for potential lead guitarists in the city.

Not long after, they parted ways. Onee-chan's going to buy ingredients for our dinner at a nearby convenience store while the man went downhill to pick up his black Yamaha R-6 motorcycle parked nearby the pole. I decided to follow the man secretly until he reached out his phone to answer a call.

"Moshi, moshi…. Himuro-san?"

["Oh, Jirou-kun. Did you talk to _that_ girl?"]

"Hai… she agreed to my request. She's going to perform next week at the karaoke bar."

["Hehehe… Good. I wonder how you managed to persuade that airhead?"]

"I told her that my nonexistent dying sister was a big fan of hers and she wanted to see her perform live before she could move on to afterlife."

["What kind of ridiculous reason was that? Even the kids won't believe that kind of shit."]

"Yeah, I know. But she bought it without thinking twice. I think her soft spot for children was her very weakness."

["Good. I can't wait to spread her legs and thrust this little friend of mine to her threshold. I wanted to abuse her, to make her realize that the world is cruel and unfair. I'll give her an experience she will never forget. Hahaha."]

"Just don't forget to pay me in full, Himuro-san. That girl was a good catch, if you know what I mean."

["Yeah, I'll prepare the money ahead. I'll hang up first, ja."]

Beep.

The man mounted his bike and sped through the highways, leaving trails of fumes from the roaring engine behind.

Hiding behind the corner, I couldn't stop myself from shaking. My hands and knees were trembling like hell. I tried to suppress the inner me who I don't want to resurface - the demon who shared the same face as mine. I stood there, frozen, trying to synthesize all the things I've heard from that man's conspiracy. I can't believe that there are people who exist to shatter Onee-chan's happiness; "I…" my eyes turning blank as I spoke, devoid of any emotions, "I will kill them", declaring in my newly sinister voice.

* * *

"Tadaima! Ui, I brought the things you've asked." She said happily as she walked towards the kitchen, barefooted.

"Okaerinasai, Onee-chan. Thank you for buying the ingredients, I'm going to cook now; you can just wait in the couch and watch television."

"But I want to help you, Ui" she pleaded in a childish voice, wrapping her arms around my waist, "I want to cook dinner too."

"It's alright, Onee-chan" I smiled at her, trying to persuade her that I'll do the cooking by myself, "I want to do it alone."

She looked at my hands, curious of what I'm doing. She asked, "Ano, Ui… What are you doing? I think it's sharp already."

I was holding a kitchen knife, sharpening its edges on honing steel, creating loud grating sounds as I repeatedly scraped the metal upwards then downwards with all my might. The noise gave me slight euphoria - an ecstatic feeling I get when seeing Onee-chan's smile. But this time, it's different. I felt blood surging through my veins, anticipating to lunge this weapon straight to the stranger's guts.

"Ui?" she gently shook my shoulder while wearing a concerned look in her face.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan…" I faced my baffled sister before curving my lips menacingly, "I just wanted to try cutting a flesh without a graze… like a murderer slitting his victim's throat skillfully and flawlessly."

***End of Ui's P.O.V***

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**A/N: **Before anything else, I would like to thank all the readers who read until this part. I'm sorry if you encountered some grammatical errors along the way because English is not my mother tongue and I'm still an amateur writer. Stupid or clichéd title? Yes it was!

Okay, moving on…

Well, this idea was inspired from a picture of Ui I saw in the internet in yandere mode. I don't know if this will work out but I hope it will, otherwise I'll stop this story once and for all. Rate and review if you feel like you want to drop one. Thank you very much.


End file.
